Mrs & Mr Fantastic
by dutchtulips
Summary: SusanReed. And just as the title implies, it is finally our favorite superhero couple's wedding! The Four spends the weekend preparing for Sue and Reed's nuptials. WAFFY alert!


**SD - **Stan Lee, Marvel, Twentieth Century Fox... you know the drill. But Ioan Gruffudd? Yep, he totally belongs to me. ;-) 

**AN - **More Susan/Reed goodness! I hope nobody's getting tired of it yet. But I'm a die-hard S/R shipper now, so it's very hard to resist. And I've been wanting to do this particular fic since the day I saw the movie, so I'm going for it. I love weddings, Susan/Reed is my OTP, and I wanted to write a new fanfic. Good combination. ;-) Enjoy! 

Also, I used the F4 novelization to guide me through parts of this fic, for instance - Sue and Johnny's father makes an appearance here. In the book, there was a short mention of Sue going to visit her dad. I don't know if he's still alive in the comics (I know their mother is deceased), but here, he is. Also, the book implied that Reed's parents had both passed, so obviously they won't be in this fic. So, without further ado... 

--- 

**Mrs. & Mr. Fantastic**

-dutchtulips- 

--- 

_Marriage License: _

_State of New York, borough of Manhattan._

In bold, stark print across the top of the certificate, they were naturally the first words he saw, every time he sat down in front of his desk. Although his desktop was usually a disaster area, he kept the piece of paper atop the mass amounts of books and file folders. He spent so many hours at his desk, that having the certificate in constant sight brought him immense joy almost every minute he sat there. 

The fancy calligraphy at the top of the paper, however, was nothing compared to emotion that filled him when he looked midway down the license, at the two names that were neatly typed there. 

_REED RICHARDS and SUSAN STORM_

_have applied for this marriage license in accordance with the Office of the City Clerk, New York City, New York, and you are hereby authorized to solemnize the marriage of the above individuals._

Reed smiled as he read the words for the hundredth time, leaning back in his leather desk chair. The morning's warm, yellow sunrays fell through the windows and across his face, and he twisted away from the brightness, still slightly drowsy from last night's sleep. He closed his eyes, just slightly, and he began entertaining numerous daydreams of he and Sue's impending nuptials. But this past week they'd become more than just simple daydreams, a sort of happy anxiety that flowed through him at the knowledge that the thoughts would be reality in only twenty-four hours. 

Tomorrow, for many Manhattans, would be just another typical Saturday in July. But for Reed Richards and Susan Storm - it was to be their wedding day. 

"Why am I not surprised to see _you_ up early?" 

The voice broke into Reed's reveries, and his eyes snapped open. Stealing a quick glance at the clock - it was just after 8 AM - his brown eyes darted in the direction where he'd heard the voice. When he saw that it was the woman of the hour herself striding towards him, an impromptu grin spread across his face. 

Sue, wrapped in a maroon bathrobe, came over and perched on the edge of her fiancé's desk. "When I realized that your side of the bed was empty, surely you knew I was going to come looking for you," she said softly, tucking her blond hair behind her ears and returning Reed's smile. 

Reed lifted his arm, and it suddenly stretched out past the sleeve of his bathrobe, wrapping around Sue's waist. "Surely." He paused for a moment, as she drew close enough to him that she was sitting in his lap. "A lot to do today, isn't there?" 

Sue reached up and brushed back a stray lock of Reed's dark hair. "My dad's flying in from the Cape. Me and Johnny are going to go pick him up this afternoon." 

He nodded, remembering she had mentioned so last week. "I guess that means you're pinning me with the job of making all of the phone calls," he said in an amused tone, as Sue wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're going to have to make me a list." 

She chuckled. "Don't I always? You're so organized that it makes you _dis_organized." Sue thought for a moment, and then said, "Well, there's the florist. And the reverend. _And _the caterer. All of our arrangements need to be confirmed. Then, if you, Ben, and Johnny still need to get your tuxedos taken care of, call the tailor, as well." 

Reed looked up at her. "What about you?" 

She looked quizzical for a moment, but then it dawned on her. "Oh, the bridal store? I'm going there later... myself." 

He smiled wordlessly, picturing Sue in a wedding dress. "I don't get to see it until tomorrow, do I?" 

"That's right," she replied. "It's tradition." 

"Tradition?" Reed raised an eyebrow. "Like 'something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue'?" 

Sue smiled amusedly. "Yeah, something like that." Pause. "You know, I bet I could easily pick out the 'something blue', couldn't I?" 

The image of Sue, standing at the altar in her blue jumpsuit, its "4" stitched on the chest, suddenly filled Reed's mind, and he laughed along with his fiancée. 

--- 

One thing was for certain in Manhattan, New York -- if you were going to find anything, buy anything, or go anywhere, chances are, it was on Broadway. It was more of a snake than a street, twisting its way through the city, bursting with people, places, and events. And being the homebody that Reed was, he wasn't too prone to these types of excursions. Being in large groups chagrined him, so he'd tried several times to hail a taxi. But on a Friday afternoon, amongst hundreds of shoppers wasn't making it a successful task. And seeing as who he was accompanied with, getting a taxi was rather futile anyway. 

"I wish I could say I was better at this sort of thing," Reed admitted. "The last time I came here, it was with Sue." 

The mountain of a figure walking alongside him, decked out in nothing more than pants, and a trenchcoat that billowed behind him, shrugged. "Why didn't you just wait until she came back from getting her dad?" Ben inquired. 

"Well, I figured that by the time she gets back to Baxter with him, she won't want to be bothered going out again," Reed explained. "Besides, I kind of want to surprise her, by getting them myself." 

Ben nodded, although it was hard to tell. "Ya think they'll just let me waltz right in, too, though? The Thing... in a _jewelry store_?" An incredulous look filled his rocky features. 

Crossing at the corner together, Reed replied kindly, "Sure they will." 

"Whatever." 

Reed let the comment pass without reply. Since the space accident - and then the battle with Von Doom - a couple of months ago, Ben had managed to adapt well to his transformation, for the most part. The Fantastic Four being thanked publicly by the city had eased the adjustment, as well as finding love with Alicia. But Reed knew there were still moments when it was still tough for his best friend. 

Finally, though, the familiar marquee sign came into view: _Kay Jewelers. _Reed pointed, and then sped up his pace as the sight of the shop materialized. Ben, too, quickened his steps to keep up with Reed, which simultaneously sent tremors through the sidewalk. Many people edged to the curb as they passed him, trying to keep out of his way. Ben, however, paid it no mind. 

Reed's fingers suddenly stretched, long and thin, and closed around the door handle of the jewelry store. He waited for a moment in order to let the rest of his body catch up, and when it did, he opened the door wide to admit his friend. Ben smirked at him as he passed over the threshold. "You're gettin' as bad as Johnny," he grunted. 

The scientist's faced creased with mock confusion as he returned Ben's look, and a beat later they both laughed. The sound pierced the silence filling the shop, and the pair of salespeople, behind their respective counters, looked up. Momentarily their eyes widened as the clerks saw Ben, but said nothing. Reed then stepped forward, over to one of the glass display counters, where a middle-aged brunette was standing. 

He gave the saleslady there a wan smile. "Uh, hi. I'm, uh, here to get something out of layaway...?" 

The saleslady, who previously had a surprised look on her face, now smiled politely. "Of course, hon," she replied, stepping over to her computer. "Name, please?" 

"Richards." 

The brunette quickly typed it into her computer, gazing at the monitor as she did so. A moment later, the machine beeped and a file appeared on her screen. "Ah, the white-gold, diamond wedding set," she looked up, "Final payment?" 

Reaching into the pocket of his blazer, Reed withdrew the check he had written before leaving the Baxter, and handed it gratefully to the saleslady. She took it, and then asked, "Have you got your claim ticket, hon?" 

Reed's brow furrowed, putting his hands back into his pockets as he searched for the ticket. "I... uh, I can't seem to find it..." He looked over his shoulder at Ben, but his best friend could only shrug. 

"My, uh, my fiancée must still have it," the scientist stammered, looking ruefully at the woman. "I can never keep these things straight." 

She smiled again, however, and said, "That's all right, hon. An ID will do just fine instead." 

Relief washed over Reed as he reached for his wallet, pulling out his ID cards. The saleslady glanced at them and, seeming to be satisfied, said to him warmly, "I'll ring you up." 

He stood there for several moments as the brunette cashed his transaction, and then reached under the counter to retrieve his purchase. She carefully wrapped the jewelry up, placing the pair of velvet ring boxes together in a third, white cardboard box. Tapping on her computer keyboard for another minute longer, the saleslady finally handed Reed the box and a piece of paper. 

"Here's your receipt, hon. Have a good day." 

"Thank you, you too," he replied politely, and then rejoined Ben as they left the store together. Out on the street, Reed stuffed the box away inside of his sports jacket, and then said to his friend, "Now that was pretty harmless, wasn't it? I told you it would be OK." 

Ben actually smiled. "Yeah. But I thought you were gonna have a heart attack when that lady asked ya for a claim ticket. Yer really not good around people, are ya?" 

"Well, I didn't know what to do!" Reed exclaimed. "This is all new to me. I've never had to do all of this wedding stuff before." 

Ben chuckled as they crossed the street. "If it doesn't involve physics equations, everything's new to you." 

The scientist rolled his eyes in amusement. "_Anyway,_" he stressed, "we might as well get back to the Baxter. I've got all these phone calls that Sue wants me to make, and then I'll have to sign for the tuxedos when they're delivered." 

"Tuxes?" Ben repeated. 

"Yes," Reed answered. "Mine, yours, and Johnny's. Sue knows I'd normally never bother with such formalities, but you know how she is about tradition..." 

"Mine?" He replied, incredulous. "You gotta be kidding me. Me, get into a tux? I don't even bother with shirts much anymore." 

The scientist looked up at his best friend, shrugging lightly. "Sue insisted. You know she'd never exclude you out of anything." Pause. "And you _are _my best man." 

Ben sighed, and then smiled slowly. "Well, in _that _case..." 

--- 

It was a long cab ride from the LaGuardia Airport in Queens back to Manhattan, but Sue and Johnny were toughing it out. The ride back was proving much easier than the ride to, now that they had picked up their father. Franklin Storm, a retired physician who had been living in Cape Cod for the past several years, hadn't been back to his native New York City for quite some time, but was now very cheerful to do so, since hearing the news of his eldest daughter's engagement. 

"So," the snowy-haired Dr. Storm was saying, as he and his two children were conversing in the backseat of the taxicab, "My little Susan is finally getting married!" 

"What 'finally', Dad?" She exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "I'm still young! It's not as if I'm some old maid, you know!" 

"Of course, dear, of course," he replied, smiling. "But sometimes I have trouble keeping up. I remember that brainy boy from college you saw quite a bit of, and then not too long ago it was that entrepreneur... Victor, was his name?" 

Sue fought off a shudder, upon hearing the name. "Yes," she said shortly. "But we are no longer involved." 

Dr. Storm could tell by his daughter's sharp tone that it was not a subject she was comfortable discussing, so he dropped it. "Well, then, who might your future husband _be_?" 

Sue started to reply, but it was Johnny who suddenly decided to answer the question. With a smirk, he said, " 'That brainy boy from college.' " 

"Really?" Their father looked genuinely interested in hearing that. "He was the one you and Johnny had the space accident with, as well, right? Reed... Richards, was it?" 

Sue nodded, smiling. "Yes, that's him. We, er... since we went on the mission, we... we rekindled things." 

"Now that's nice," Dr. Storm replied in a cheery voice. "You two were a very serious couple of years ago, weren't you? I remember being sad when you broke up with him; he seemed to make you so happy. And I had never gotten a chance to meet him, either! Well, now it looks like I will, after all." He leaned back against the car seat, looking mollified. 

Sue and Johnny glanced at each other, and then Johnny said drolly, "Doesn't take much to please you, does it, Dad?" 

Dr. Storm looked over at his son, a facetious glint in his eye. "Well, where do you think you get it from?" 

Sue couldn't help it; she burst out laughing at that. "Truer words were never spoken." 

"Oh yeah?" Johnny retorted. "It just so happens that I _am_ bringing a _girlfriend_ to the wedding. Not _just_ a date!" He waggled his finger at his sister, causing a spurt of fire sprouted from his fingertip. 

"Whoa, you might want to put yourself out there, son," Dr. Storm interjected, pointing at Johnny's hand. 

"How long have you been seeing her?" Sue asked, looking skeptical. "Two days? Three?" 

Johnny quickly stuck his hand in the folds of his shirt, smothering the flame. "Longer than that!" 

Dr. Storm glanced sideways at him. "How long?" 

"Well... a week," Johnny relented. "But so what? I'm makin' progress, aren't I?" 

Amused, Sue gave her brother a smile. "Okay, I'll give you that much," she said, and turned to look out the window. The cab was passing over a bridge now, and below she could see the East River. She let out a sigh, feeling relieved that the car ride was almost over. She rested her head against the glass and closed her eyes. 

She felt her father touch her arm, and a moment later, heard his voice, "Are you all right, Sue? Are you nervous about tomorrow?" 

Sue opened her eyes. "Oh, no, I'm fine. Just a little tired. Once we get back to Manhattan, I still need to go pick up my dress. Then Reed's probably going to want to get the rings after that." 

Dr. Storm smiled serenely. "The day before always seems to be the busiest. The night before our wedding day, your mother was climbing the walls. She was on the phone with everyone on Long Island, double-checking every last arrangement." 

She smiled at the thought, though a little wryly. "I really wish Mom could be there tomorrow." 

"She'll see the wedding anyway," her father assured her, patting her arm. "Trust me." 

Sue nodded wordlessly, and reached over to give her dad's hand a squeeze. Neither father nor daughter spoke, but the reply, in its silence, was understood. 

--- 

Ben sat on the couch in the small living room, his rocky feet propped up on the coffee table, and held a large metal mug filled with beer. The TV in front of him was on, but he wasn't really watching it. Instead, he found much more amusement in seeing his best friend, who was usually so collected, stalking up down the floor like a caged lion as spoke to someone on the phone. 

"Yes, yes... it's two o'clock tomorrow... Saturday, yes..." Reed said. He listened for a moment, and then blurted, "No, no... it's _not _at St. Paul's... we're at the Baxter Building... Fifth Avenue, yes, yes..." Pause. "And it's two o'clock tomorrow afternoon... Jimmy O'Hoolihan, yes, he's the doorman... he'll meet you in the foyer tomorrow and show you up." Reed appeared placated for a minute, but then his expression twitched as the person on the other end apparently asked another question. "No, it's on the rooftop... Because we wanted it that way, why else?... I'm sure it'll be fine... two o'clock tomorrow. Thank you, goodbye." 

Reed pressed the 'end' button on the cordless phone and dropped it back down on the cradle in frustration. He turned around and, seeing Ben sitting on the couch, he heedlessly blurted, "This is getting to be a little more than insane. What was Sue thinking, putting me in charge of confirming arrangements? She knows I don't know how to talk to people." 

Ben shrugged. "Well, she's not here, remember? She had to pick up her old man." 

The scientist sighed, and he dropped down onto the couch next to his best friend. "Yeah, I know," he nodded, "But this is all so crazy. I had that reverend on the phone for what felt like centuries. Two o'clock, Saturday afternoon, Baxter Building. Doesn't sound complicated, does it? But I had to hammer it into his head over and over. I guess he's so used to working churches." 

"You know," Ben started, but paused momentarily to take a swig from his cup, "I've been wondering myself why you and Sue decided to get married on the roof. Never heard of that before." 

Reed smiled furtively. "Well, see... Sue's and my first date was at the Hayden Planetarium, remember? And on the roof, it's all sky up there. I guess it all has to do with... nostalgia, you know. We were even going to have it at night, when all of the stars would be out, but we figured none of the guests would show up if we did." 

Ben laughed along with Reed. "Me and Alicia would've definitely stuck around. It wouldn't've made a difference to her." 

The scientist grinned and, in a rare moment for him, actually relaxed and leaned back against the sofa. "So, the reverend was the last phone call. I got the flowers taken care of, the caterer, and the tuxedos..." Reed was interrupted as the door buzzer sounded - "...sound like they've finally been delivered." 

He got up from the sofa and headed towards the elevator, to buzz the delivery man up, leaving Ben alone on the couch, who looked still looked amused as he watched his friend depart. 

--- 

"Sue, you are going to look like a knockout in that dress." 

Susan beamed at her father, as the two of them and Johnny exited the bridal shop. She had the long, slender burgundy box tucked underneath one arm as the Storm family started down Broadway together, looking to hail a cab back to the Baxter Building. 

"Thanks, Dad. That's really sweet of you to say," she told him, feeling touched. "And thanks for coming along with me. I know you're probably tired from your plane ride." 

Dr. Storm waved her words off in a dismissive way. "Nonsense. It's my daughter's wedding tomorrow." 

"That it is," Sue said, smiling even wider and hefting the bridal box up higher on her hip. "Now I've just got to get home before Reed ties himself up. Literally," she giggled. "I put him in charge of making the phone calls. Confirming all of the arrangements." 

Johnny, who was bringing up the rear, smirked at that. "Oh, great thinking, Sue. We guys just _love_ doing _that_. If you walk down the aisle tomorrow and see bushels of weeds instead of roses, don't be surprised." 

She looked back at him in an impatient way. "Oh, come on, Johnny. Starting tomorrow, Reed's going to be your brother-in-law, you know." 

"Believe me, I'm makin' the adjustment," he replied flippantly. Stepping to the curb, he said, "You know, there's a heck of a lot easier way to get a cab these days than just waving your hand." Johnny lifted his arm and, before Sue could say anything in response, he snapped his fingers and send a ball of fire up in the air. He kept it aflame and aloft until a taxi pulled up to the curbside next to him. 

"Yo, the Human Torch!" The taxi driver exclaimed, holding his hand out the open window to give Johnny a high-five. He reciprocated, slapping hands with the driver as he opened the cab door. He waved Sue and his father over to the car, and then slid inside himself. 

Sue stepped over to the cab and got in next to her brother, clutching her bridal box against her. "Johnny," she said tightly, as Dr. Storm followed suit and closed the door, "Dad is _here_, you know." 

Johnny only shrugged good-naturedly. "Sue, Dad doesn't live in _cave_." 

She sighed apathetically, and then gave the cab driver their destination. "Baxter Building, please." 

Dr. Storm glanced at his daughter as she slumped back against the backseat. Sensing her distress, he gave Sue's shoulder a warm squeeze. "It's okay, dear. Johnny _is_ right, I don't live in a cave." 

As he spoke, it was almost on cue that he watched as Sue slowly shimmered into invisibility, and he could only give an empathic smile. And even though he couldn't see it, Sue returned it gratefully. 

--- 

Dusk was just beginning to fall outside the windows of the twentieth floor of the Baxter Building, while inside, in his bedroom, Reed was staring down at the open box on his bed. It contained his tuxedo, the clothing he would be putting on the next morning. Being the stickler for details that he always was, he gave the tuxedo a quick inspection. The jacket and the pants were both black, of course, but the cummerbund and tie were both a nice shade of royal blue. Reed smiled, glad about that. Over the past few months, the color had quite grown on him. 

After several more moments, Reed at last replaced the lid on the box and pushed it aside to sit down on the bed himself. His head, as usual, was crammed with thoughts. But this time they're weren't consisting of anything scientific. 

He would've been lying if he'd said that he wasn't nervous about tomorrow, but for the most part, Reed felt very happy, and very thrilled about the following day. He'd known for a long time now, that Sue was the only one he'd really wanted, and truly needed, in his life. The mere sight of her, the scent of her, had for years filled him with emotions he'd struggled to understand, that his logical, scientific mind had trouble wrapping around. But at the same time, they were feelings he readily accepted, took in, and was already an irrevocable part of him before he even could realize it. 

Reed sort of smiled to himself then. _I guess that's the way love is **supposed **to be._

"Hey." 

He blinked and looked up, seeing Ben's massive form standing in the doorway. "Yeah?" 

"The door buzzer rang. They're on their way up," he said. "Susie said their dad was with them." 

Reed bolted up from his bed, instantly alert at the bit of news. He followed Ben down the hallway and through the lab, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he did so. There, his hand collided with something velvety, and realized it was the wedding bands he'd picked up earlier that day. He clutched onto one of the boxes tightly as he stopped and stood at the end of the foyer with Ben, waiting for the elevator. 

After a few moments, the elevator let out a soft _ding_, and the metal doors slid open smoothly. Johnny was the first to step out, looking genuinely pleased as he stood aside to let the rest of his family exit the car. Susan appeared first, toting a long, dark red box under her arm. At her side, the last to leave the elevator and carrying a suitcase in one hand, could only be her father. He was a older, slender man, with graying hair and face rugged with age. His eyes, however, were still as bright and lively as ever. 

Reed felt himself tensing up, and he looked to Ben nervously. His best friend gave him a reassuring look, though, and nudged him forward, as gently as he could, with his gigantic hand. 

Sue's whole face lit up as Reed came forward, and she set the box she was carrying aside, in order to step over and embrace him lovingly. After a quick kiss hello, she wrapped one arm around his waist, and turned back to her father. 

"Well, it's time for the big moment," she said, smiling. "Dad... this is my fiancé, Reed Richards. Reed, this is my father, Franklin Storm." 

Dr. Storm extended a hand to his daughter's fiancé, and Reed quickly reached over to shake it with his. "I should warn you, though, sir, my hand..." 

The older man looked down at what Reed was gesturing to, their hands, and saw what he was talking about. Dr. Storm was gripping Reed's hand firmly, and noticed that the action was causing his rubbery fingers to ooze and droop lazily out of Dr. Storm's. For a brief moment, Reed was worried the man would display disgust at the sight, but he only let go and chuckled softly. 

"I should've remembered myself. When Sue visited me up at the Cape a couple of months ago, she filled me in on what had happened," Dr. Storm explained. "So, now... I have a daughter than can turn invisible, a son that can burst into flames -" 

"- _And _fly," Johnny put in. 

" - And fly," Dr. Storm repeated, looking amused, "And my son-in-law to-be can stretch his body like a rubber band. We are an American family." 

Reed laughed, and then turn to refer to Ben, who was still hanging back at the end of the foyer. "Don't forget my best friend, Ben Grimm. He makes up the final piece of the family." 

Ben tentatively stepped forward, nodding in acknowledgment to Dr. Storm. "Good to meet you, sir." 

Both Sue and Reed felt tense for a moment, but it passed it no time as Sue's father reached over and gave Ben a friendly rap on the shoulder. "And you. Susan has always spoken fondly of you, as well. I'm glad to know you." He grinned pleasantly. 

The relief flooded into Reed, and as he glanced over at his best friend, he saw that Ben too was looking pleased. With that burst of confidence, he said to Dr. Storm, "I've got a spare room all set for you, in our quarters, if you'll follow me." 

"I'll take your bag, Dad," Johnny said, reaching over for his father's suitcase. 

Once the three had disappeared up the hallway, Sue turned to Ben, who was still smiling, and he said to her, "Imagine, back at the Cape, who he'll be able to tell everyone his family is." 

The previous tension seemed to drain out of Sue at his words, and she laughed. 

--- 

From the moment Reed glanced up from the paperwork spread across his desk, saw Franklin Storm spot him and start walking towards him, Reed knew exactly the reasons why. He couldn't say he hadn't been anticipating the moment, ever since the older man had stepped off the elevator and onto the twentieth floor. And normally, Reed would immediately stack up his work and pretend to be too busy, in order to avoid any conversation or entanglement. But this was Sue's dad, and Reed knew he wasn't going to be going anywhere anytime soon. 

Glancing at the clock on his desk, he saw that it was just after 8 PM. _Surprising. It's only been about two hours since he got here, and already he's here to "talk." Surely that's a record._

The scientist put down his pen and rubbed at his eyes, giving Dr. Storm a smile as if he'd just noticed the man. Sue's father returned the smile and, taking it as an invitation, and stepped over to the desk. 

"Hello, Reed," he said placidly. "Would you mind if I pulled up a chair?" 

He sat up a bit straighter, and said, "Not at all. In fact," he pointed at an empty wooden chair on the other side of the room, "I might as well get it for you." 

Dr. Storm watched, half in wonder, half in amusement, as he son-in-law to-be extended his arm flawlessly across the room, grabbed the chair, pulled it back, and set it down carefully in front of his desk. Then, without even seeming to think about it, he gave his arm a small _flick, _and it easily sprang back into its normal shape. 

Sue's father sat down, smiling at Reed. "You know, it's a good thing my son doesn't have your power," he said, "Or else he'd probably be getting slapped by women a hundred times a day." 

Reed let out a chuckle at that. 

"But Johnny's all right," he went on. "Just young, is all. Sometimes I look at both him and Sue, and I can't imagine how I've raised two kids that couldn't be more opposite of each other." 

"Yeah," Reed replied, nodding in agreement. 

"So," Dr. Storm looked up, and decided to change the subject; bring up the one he'd come to here to have with this young man. "Tomorrow's the big day. You're marrying my daughter." 

"Yes, sir, I am," the scientist replied confidently. 

"Susan mentioned that you've been engaged for around two months." 

Reed leaned forward, resting his arms on the desktop. "Well, yes, since May. But we've known one another for many years now." 

Dr. Storm smiled. "Oh, I know, son. You were the steady in college that I never got to meet. Anytime I would call Susan at school, she could never stop talking about you. I was so surprised when you broke up two years ago." 

Reed's gaze lowered for a moment, but then he looked back up so quickly that it was hard to tell. "I, uh, we're kind of, past that now. I, er, I don't want that to give you the impression that I won't be able to commit to Sue. I had, er, I still had a bit of growing to do, then, I suppose." 

"Oh, I'm not worried about that," Sue's father reassured him. "I know how much you love my daughter, and I know how much she loves you. I just wanted to tell you that I'm... quite glad you and Sue are together again, and are getting married. You see, Sue has spoken to me about all of the men she's dated over the years. And out of all of them, you were the one that seemed to make her the happiest, Reed. She was on the top of the world when she was with you, and at the bottom of it when she wasn't. And eventually, I knew this day would come... I guess I always knew it would be you." 

At Dr. Storm's words, Reed felt himself sinking back in his desk chair, feeling quite speechless. "I, er... well, thank you, sir. I'll... I'll take good care of Sue, I promise." 

The older man smiled warmly. "I know you will, son. And," an amused glint passed through his eyes, "I know she'll take care of you, too. That maternal instinct is ingrained quite deep in her." 

"That it is," Reed replied, returning the grin. "That it is." 

--- 

In front of the full length mirror, Sue was holding her new wedding gown up against her body, smiling at the beauty of the dress. From the moment she saw it in the window of the bridal shop several weeks ago, she knew it was the right one. And ever since, she'd been entertaining many a daydream of wearing it as she stood at the altar with Reed. With a tingle, she realized that, tomorrow, that fantasy would be coming true. The very thought caused a mixture of anxiety and happiness to begin pulsing through her. 

Suddenly there was a heavy knock on her bedroom door and, believing it to be Reed, Sue hurriedly stuffed the dress back into its box. "Uh, come in," she said, hastily replacing the lid. 

When the door creaked open, she was surprised to see that it was Ben. "Hey," she said cheerfully. "What's going on?" 

"Aw, nothin'," he said, stepping over the threshold and coming into the room. "But I'm tellin' ya, Sue, our clothes came today and I'm going to look like a joke trying to wear that tux." 

"No, you won't!" She exclaimed, stepping over to him. "You'll look just fine, trust me. And besides, it's not as if it matters one way or another to me and Reed. We want you there no matter how bad the tux fits." She laughed, trying to cheer him up. 

Ben grinned back. "Yeah, I know. But _you_ try putting on a tie when you really don't have much of a neck to put it around." 

Sue shrugged good-naturedly. "Like I said, don't worry. It'll all be fine." 

He nodded, his gaze falling to Sue's bed, where the dark red box she'd brought home earlier that day was sitting. Pointing to it, he asked, "Is that your dress?" 

"It sure is," she replied happily, reaching over to remove the lid so that Ben could see it. "Isn't it great?" 

Ben grinned. "Oh yeah. You're going to look really good, Sue." 

A beam broke out across her face. "Thank you," she replied, and turned to replace the lid. Looking back up at him, she asked, "Are you still bringing Alicia?" 

He nodded, suddenly looking quite chipper himself. "Yeah. I'm going to pick her up around noon tomorrow. It was really great of you guys to invite her." 

Sue was still smiling. "Of course! In fact..." She paused for a moment, considering her words. "Well, I don't have a lot of close female friends, and... well, do you think Alicia might want to be my maid of honor? I'd love it if she could." 

Ben looked surprised, yet chipper, at the request. "Oh, I'm sure she would! You bet I'll ask her." Pause. "You know, when I was passing through the lab a minute ago, I saw your old man in there with Reed. Looked like he was giving him the infamous pre-wedding father-in-law talk." 

Sue gave a small laugh and shook her head ruefully. "Oh, great. I guess I should go rescue him," she said, but as she turned towards her bedroom door, a certain someone was already standing there, leaning against the baseboard. 

"Reed!" She exclaimed, jumping backwards just slightly. "Don't _do_ that!" 

"Sorry," he said, smiling sheepishly, walking into her room. 

As he saw Reed reach for Sue's hand, Ben took it as his cue to leave. "Well, I guess I should go figure out that damn tux," he said, spouting off the first excuse he could think of. "See ya." 

Reed watched as his best friend hunkered out the door, and once Ben was gone, he turned back to Sue, putting his arm around her. 

She gratefully rested her body against his, glad to be with her fiancé again after all the feverishness of the day. "So," she said softly, "What stern and or irritating thing did my dad say to you? Ben just told me that he saw you two talking." 

"It was fine," Reed said as they sat down on Sue's bed together. "He wasn't stern at all. Your dad's actually a really nice man." 

She looked up at him, one eyebrow cocked. "Really? Usually Dad's so protective. He always wanted to know all about the men I was dating. Tonight would've been the perfect time for him to put you in the hot seat." 

"I guess whatever you told him about me, he liked," Reed told her, returning her gaze. "He basically kind of told me that I was the one he hoped you would marry." 

"Even though he'd never met you until today," Sue mused. "That's really something coming from him." 

"I guess he knew," he replied softly. "Just like I did." 

She grinned at that, and then suddenly her eyes brightened, as if she'd remembered something. Getting up from the bed, Sue crossed the room to her dresser and opened the top drawer. The moment Reed had seen her do so, he knew immediately what she was going to pull out of it, and he was right. As she stepped back over to the bed to rejoin him, it was in her hands - the sleek black photo album he'd put together over a year ago. 

He said nothing as she opened the book and spread it across her lap, turning the pages to the old pictures of she and Reed together, from so many years ago. 

"It's like taking a trip back in time, isn't it?" Sue said softly, leaning against him again. 

His arm found its way around her again. "Yeah," he replied, smiling at all of the old photographs, and how they were so young and in love then. _Some things never change, _he thought then, with a grin. 

Sue turned another page, and stopped. On it was pasted a photo of them standing together, smiling for the camera, each wearing a cap and gown - the garb typical for a commencement ceremony. They each had their arms around each other, looking excited and happy. 

"Look, our graduation picture," Sue said. "Look how young we were. We had the whole world in front of us." 

He nodded, and smiled enigmatically. "More than we could've ever guessed." 

"Definitely." She looked up at him and grinned, but then the bright expression on her face seemed to fade as she remember something else. "Oh no, Reed, it just hit me... our rings... did you remember...?" 

Sue cut herself off and breathed a sigh of relief, as she saw that Reed was smiling. "Yes, I remembered. After you and Johnny left to get your dad, I went and picked them up." Reaching into his pocket, he extracted a small, velvet ring box, and held it out to her. "Here's yours. Well, mine, actually." He smirked. 

Sue took the box, closing her fingers around it gratefully. "Yours," she repeated, the thought of it filling her mind. As she lowered her hand to her lap, her eyes fell upon the photos again, and she smiled. She felt Reed tighten his grip around her, and then his lips, on her forehead, her temple, her jaw. Sue turned her head then, and finally met her own lips with his. 

_The whole world in front of us, _she thought. 

--- 

Saturday, the day of the wedding, had dawned warm and bright. Reed, naturally, had been the first one up, to prepare for the big day, and had taken the second elevator up to the rooftop not long after he'd risen. He'd asked the Baxter Building's janitors to set up for the wedding around eleven that morning, and was pleased to see, when he got up there, that they were already up there, unfolding chairs and setting them up in rows. By then, the florist had also arrived, and was busy decorating the area of the roof with the pink roses and gardenias that Sue had requested. 

The janitors, he'd noticed, had also spread out the aisle carpet, and already set up in front of the chairs, the pulpit. Reed smiled in a satisfied way. Everything seemed to running like clockwork so far, just as he'd hoped. 

Making his way back downstairs, he wasn't surprised to see Ben, Johnny, and Dr. Storm all up by now, each in various stages of dress. Johnny was standing in front of the living room mirror, impatiently fussing with his tie, while Dr. Storm, who was already fully dressed in a dark blue suit, was standing behind his son, attempting to help. Ben was pacing around the lab, looking agitated. 

"What's the matter?" Reed asked his best friend, approaching him. 

"Well, I did the best I could," he said, stopping to face Reed. "I hope I look good enough." 

The scientist glanced at his attire, giving Ben a quick inspection. He was devoid of a shirt, tie, or shoes, but he had managed to outfit his rocky form into the pants and jacket. He'd even somehow managed to get the white rose boutonniere fastened to his lapel, which caused an involuntary smile from Reed. 

"You look fine, Ben. Just fine," he assured him, reaching over and patting his shoulder. 

"Thanks," he grunted, returning the beam. "Well, it's just after noon. I've got to go pick up Alicia now, she's going to be Sue's maid of honor." 

"All right, I'll see you when you get back." Reed grinned again, and then they both departed, Ben to the stairs and Reed in the direction of his bedroom. As he passed the small living room, he stopped to look at Johnny, who was decked out in his tuxedo and at last gotten his tie knotted properly. 

"Now _that's _a sight I thought I'd never see," he joked. "The famous Johnny Storm in a tux. Why, you look almost... mature." 

"Yeah, yeah, say what you want," Johnny replied, smirking. "But this thing is actually a chick magnet." 

Reed raised his eyebrows at the comment, but said nothing as he started down the corridor and into his bedroom at the end of the hall. On his way in, he noticed that Sue's door was closed tight, and the thought of why made him smile as he shut his own. 

He turned to his bed, where he'd already spread out his tuxedo after getting up that morning, and as he reached for it, grinned wider. 

--- 

Sue stood in front of the full-length mirror, gazing thoughtfully at her reflection. Her blond hair was pulled back at the base of her neck in a neat chignon, and her slender frame was encased perfectly in the white satin and lace wedding gown. She smiled gently at the sight, glad with the way the dress fit her, hugging all of her curves. She saw Alicia in the mirror, too, standing behind her, steadily lacing up the back of the strapless gown. 

"Nervous?" Alicia asked, sensing that Sue's body was slightly fidgety. 

"Oh, a little, I guess." 

"Don't worry, it'll all be done before you know it." She smiled, and pulled at the ribbon laces on the dress, carefully wrapping them in a secure bow. Stepping back, Alicia said brightly, "All done! You're ready for the 'I do' festival, Sue." 

"Just one more thing, though," Sue said, reaching over to grab her veil, which was on her bed. She wrapped the fastenings around the coil her hair was tied up in, and snapped it firmly into place. Then, remembering that Alicia was blind, said, for her benefit, "My veil, of course." 

"And now the ensemble is complete!" A third voice suddenly exclaimed. It was Dr. Storm, who had been sitting in the chair next to Sue's bedroom door. He rose from his seat, and walked over to his daughter. "You look gorgeous, Susan," he beamed. "I'm very proud of you." 

She leaned forward to hug her father. "Thanks, Dad." 

There was a knock on her door, and it opened a second later to reveal Ben and Johnny. "Are you almost ready?" Johnny asked. "They're gettin' antsy up there." 

Sue looked from her father to Alicia, and then said, "Yeah," her voice breaking just a bit, "I think we're pretty much finished." 

"Well, then," Ben's deep voice said, turning towards Alicia, "Can I escort a lady up to the roof?" 

She smiled, reached over, and felt his heavy arm. "You certainly may," she said to him, grabbing onto it. As they slipped out the door, she shouted back, "See you up there in a few minutes, Sue!" 

"You too," she called, and then looked back at her father and brother. "I guess it's time, isn't it?" 

Johnny nodded at her question, and grinned brightly. "It sure is, Sis." He stepped forward to give her cheek a quick peck, and as he did so, she clutched his arm. 

"Listen," she started to say, "I know you and Reed aren't like best friends in the entire world, but I..." 

Johnny, however, interrupted her with a hasty wave of his hand. "Hey, we've all been living in the same house for months now and I haven't torched the guy yet," he joked, easing a smile out of his sister. "And if he's good enough for you, he's good enough for me." His voice dropped lower then, so their father couldn't hear, and added, "Besides, he's a whole better than your last boyfriend." 

They both laughed, and at once Sue felt better. Sometimes Johnny did have his moments. 

Dr. Storm nudged her, and she looked over at her dad. He was holding out her bouquet, a fresh bunch of white roses. She took it from him and said, "Ready to give me away?" 

"No," he smiled equivocally, "But let's go anyway." 

--- 

Reed stood silently at the altar, slowly growing more and more anxious. He tried to stand still, but he kept shifting his weight from foot to foot. To his left, Ben was standing, also looking slightly apprehensive. On the opposite side of the pulpit, Alicia was standing there, decked out in a long, lavender dress and a floral print scarf. In the middle, the reverend was standing, wearing a surplice and standing patiently, though it seemed as if his nerves were also becoming a little frayed. 

Reed glanced out at the audience, each of the two dozen chairs filled by friends and other guests. In the front row, a few familiar faces stood out; the Baxter Building's doorman, Jimmy O'Hoolihan; Ernie, Ben's friend who ran O'Donnel's Pub; Sarah, Johnny's most recent girlfriend, and next to her, Johnny himself. One chair was empty, however, and Reed knew instantly that it was reserved for Dr. Storm. 

The scientist's gaze swept across the horizon, the bright blue sky, and he sighed expectantly. His eyes fell over to the cellist at the corner of the roof, who was playing a lighthearted tune on her instrument. The sound filled his ears for several moments before he caught the cellist eyeing him particularly. Reed's brow furrowed in confusion, until the musician began playing an all-too-familiar tune, and his stare snapped to the end of aisle. 

And there she was. 

In one hand a bouquet of white roses was cradled, and the other was gripping the arm of her father, who was accompanying her down the aisle. She looked nothing short of sensational as she walked towards him. The skirts of her white satin wedding gown, which were covered in a sheer layer of lace, went all the way down to the floor. Her neck and shoulders were bare, and the bodice of her dress was crisscrossed with satin ribbon. The white tulle veil that crowned her head trailed down her back, making her look even more lovely. 

As Sue approached the altar, never taking her eyes off Reed, she noticed that his eyes seemed to be shining. He had that same expression in his face as he had the night he'd proposed; that mixture of ardency, love, and excitement. Sue returned the stare, beaming, her eyes fused into his. 

Finally she made it to his side, her arm slipping out of her father's as he stepped back and sat down in the front row next to Johnny. Sue passed her bouquet to Alicia, and then turned face-to-face with Reed, taking his hands in hers. 

The reverend smiled at the couple and started to speak, reciting the opening lines that wedding ceremonies had heard countless times through the decades. Reed found he was only partially listening, battling both joy and nerves at the same time. Staring into Sue's eyes was the only thing that provided him with the comfort he needed, and as the reverend continued on, Reed was finding himself more and more lost in them. 

"... The vows they will take will proclaim their everlasting love and commitment, and the rings they will wear will serve as symbols that they be husband and wife. Now, if you please, the rings." 

Reed snapped back to attention at those words, and he reached into the pocket of his tuxedo for Sue's wedding band. Turning back to her, he saw Sue doing the same, retrieving Reed's ring from Alicia. 

The reverend appeared satisfied, and he continued. "Now, Reed, place the ring on Susan's finger, and repeat after me. 'With this ring, I thee wed.' " 

Reed lifted Sue's hand and slid the white-gold wedding band onto her finger. "With this ring," he said softly, "I thee wed." 

"And Susan," the reverend went on, "You place the ring on Reed's finger and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed.' " 

She did so without hesitation, pushing the band onto his left ring finger. "With this ring, I thee wed." 

The reverend smiled contently. "Now, Reed, do you take this woman, Susan Storm, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health? To love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?" 

He bit his lip and grinned, his eyes shining even more now as they gazed into Sue's, and uttered, "I do." 

"And do you, Susan, take this man, Reed Richards, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward? In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as you both shall live?" 

She tightened her grip on his hands, biting back a laugh as she felt his rubbery fingers seeping between hers. Finally Sue managed to respond softly, "I do." 

The reverend clapped his hands together, and his face lit up. "Well, then! By the power vested in me by sovereign state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride." 

The moment that seemed forever in coming arrived at long last, and without a moment's wait, Reed wrapped his arms around his wife and covered her mouth with his, kissing her deeply and passionately. Sue's lips parted sweetly beneath her husband's, and kissed back warmly, breathing him. 

Then the cheers and the clapping from the crowd started, as well as the ceremonial throwing of the rice. Reed and Sue stepped off the pulpit together, as the reverend announced, "May I now present you all - Mr. and Mrs. Richards." 

"No," a voice proclaimed, and the next second, Johnny stood straight up in his chair. Obviously it had been he who had spoken. 

A pang of fear shot up through Sue for a moment, wondering what her brother was doing. "_Johnny_..." She said, through clenched teeth, but he shook his head at her. 

"Allow _me_ to present," the Human Torch blurted to the crowd, grinning from ear to ear, "Sue and Reed Richards -- Mrs. and Mr. Fantastic!" 

The crowd again then laughed and cheered, and Sue turned to Reed, smirking. "You know, I kind of like how that sounds." She poked him in the side, and her finger momentarily sank into his flesh. 

He laughed and slipped his arm around her. "I'm game if you are." 

"Oh, trust me, Reed," Sue replied, nestling against him, "I'm going to be game for a very long time." 

--- 

**el fin**

--- 


End file.
